titans_risefandomcom-20200216-history
Tolfa
Tolfa is the largest kingdom by far in the Vallenti Empire. The crest of which is a gold and red field with a white sun in the center. Most of Tolfa is made up of sprawling scrublands and arid high deserts which give way to the borders sprawling jungles. The kingdom is a patchwork of old dutchies and smaller Baronies which are unified under the king. Tolfa has always worshipped the god Pelor as their one true god. Their king is always the highest level cleric of Pelor within the kingdom, if not all of Vessial. The Baronies and dutchies are as follows: * Dessarin which is the southernmost centralized Barony * Camdoro in the west stretches the coast from Arnstein to Oso * Pietra to the south east which is along the border of Ruette * Rivalago is north and has the capital Belrona * Angolo Takes up the northern right side of Tolfa, along the mountains. People of Tolfa Nobility Tolfa is decidedly patriarchal when it comes to families, favouring sons over daughters for taking over. This is more prevalent in the higher houses of the kingdom, such as the Dukes and Kings. This doesn’t mean that women have never taken the throne or the seats in court, as there have been instances women have taken their place in the sun. The Sunking as he’s often referred to rules over Tolfa in both religious and secular realms. Historically the King has final say in the Dutchies, guiding the kingdom as a whole to the righteous path that Pelor had dictated. This continues to this day, however with the oversight of the Empire which now controls the kingdom’s main source of imports, agriculture. The nobility of Tolfa are known to be fairly carefree, so used to their easy lives that they tend to not take up much work beyond what is needed. Many of those looking from the outside in would call them lazy but a Tolfan Noble would say they are conserving their energy to be put into the work that matters. Most estates in Tolfa are built on large acreages where the lords and ladies spend most time in leisure. Castles for the most part have gone "out of fashion" in favour for sprawling manors within walled cities. Often in order to protect these manors there are large man-made lakes or rivers diverted around the land to create points which can be protected much easier. Notable Noblity Monarch: his Holy Excellence King Orsino Baronesse Francesca de Gallo of Dessarin Common folk The commoners are comprised mostly of farmers and farm hands who work the huge swaths of agricultural land in the central regions of Tolfa. There are villages that services each community, most of which have just a tavern, a blacksmith and other essentials. The most important place in these hamlets are the meeting places where people gather monthly to have festivities and pray to Pelor for good harvests. Tolfan’s are a plain and hard working folk who strive to make sure their neighbors are able to survive the winter. They know that they all rely on each other to make it to the next harvest so they make sure that everyone is taken care of. City people have taken those core values to town and extend it to their daily lives. Places In Tolfa The Dutchy of Rivalago Belrona The Capital of Tolfa, it is a fairly new capital of the kingdom, the old one, Beltanna, having succumbed to multiple natural disasters. The city however is by no means new. The ancient town of Rona was fortress set up to defend against the empire in the first centuries of invasion. It was a staunch pillar set up in a completely flat plane inland. The Dessarin Barony Yartar The Dessarin Barony has their manor in the city of Yartar. It’s ruled currently by Baronesse Francesca de Gallo Redlarch To the far South of the Kingdom, a small town of mostly farmers w The Flatwoods An area of petrified woods in the middle of the scrublands. Many of the these trees have been knocked over in the millenia it has stood. Category:Kingdoms